old_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathias Noble Sr.
Mathias Calvin Noble (20 April 1950-7 July 1987) was a wealthy Typical man who attended Northern Michigan University in the 1970s. He was the father of Lord Azrael, and had a family with three other children before his death. He was very handsome, attracting many women, including Madelyn Darcy. He raped her at a college party, impregnating her with a son. Biography Early life Mathias Noble was born on April 20, 1950 to Frederick Noble and Blair Rutherford as their only son. He was raised in luxury at the Noble mansion in Marquette, Michigan. Mathias was known to be snobbish and rude due to his upbringing, and along with his parents, was disliked by many of the townspeople. Northern Michigan University Mathias attended Northern Michigan University in the 1970s. While there, he became the object of Madelyn Darcy's obsession, and was extremely popular and well-liked by his peers. Among his friends were Richard Bradshaw and Ronnie Key. While at a party in the early fall semester of 1969, Mathias took notice of Madelyn's desperate infatuation with him and raped her. Shortly afterward, Madelyn confronted him about what happened in front of his friends, and he reacted with hostility. Heartbroken, Madelyn fled from Marquette, much to Mathias' relief. Unknown to Mathias, Madelyn had conceived a child. When she returned home pregnant with a Typical's child, her father Melchior Darcy disowned her. He was arrested shortly thereafter on his way to Marquette to kill the Typical who had defiled his daughter. Mathias' son was born June 26, 1970 at the Keweenaw Home for Unwed Mothers. Madelyn died shortly thereafter, but not before naming her son after his father. Mathias was unaware of his son's existence and continued his education at Northern Michigan University, likely graduating in the early 1970s. Marriage and death Mathias married and had three children, one son and two daughters. He and his family continued to live in the Noble mansion. His wife and children knew nothing about Madelyn Darcy or his son. On July 7, 1987, Mathias' seventeen year old son arrived at the Noble mansion after being directed there by several townspeople. He sought revenge on the Typical man who took advantage of his blood witch mother. Mathias was killed by his illegitimate son by the killing curse, confusing the Typical authorities. His wife and children were further upset upon discovering that the Noble family ring, a signet ring inlaid with black diamond, was stolen. Physical appearance Mathias' son is said to be a spitting image of his father, with the same black hair and bright green eyes. Both men were considered to be very attractive. Etymology Mathias is a variant of Matthias, itself a variant of "Matthaios", which was a Greek form of the Hebrew name "Mattityahu", meaning "Gift of Yahweh", from the roots "mattan", meaning "gift", and "yah" referring to the Hebrew God. Matthias appears in the New Testament as the name of the apostle chosen to replace the traitor Judas Iscariot. Calvin is derived from the French surname "Cauvin", which was derived from "chauve", meaning "bald". The surname was Latinized as "Calvinus", based on Latin "calvus", meaning "bald". Noble is of Old French pre-8th century origin. The word "noble" was probably introduced into Britain by the Norman Invaders of 1066. It translates as meaning "high born", and whilst generally regarded in the 20th century as being a theatrical nickname for somebody who played the part of a noble in the popular travelling theatres of the day, originally did have "noble" connotations. Category:1950 births Category:1987 deaths Category:Killed by Lord Azrael Category:Males Category:Typicals Category:Noble family Category:Married characters Category:Northern Michigan University students